The above-identified related applications disclose monolithically integrated semiconductor devices in which a first portion of a semiconductor device such as an inherent thyristor is used to supply a base drive to a second portion of a semiconductor device such as an inherent bipolar transistor. Each of these devices however, includes a parasitic four layer structure which can potentially assume a regenerative conducting state and become latched into uncontrolled conduction. If this parasitic four layer structure is latched, insulated gate control of the device is lost and it is necessary to remove the forward bias and allow the forward current to decay or alternatively, commutate the device to turn the device off. These devices are therefore capable of being operated in a nonpreferred mode of operation wherein a device cannot be controlled by an insulated gate. There therefore exists an unfulfilled need to provide a monolithically integrated insulated gate semiconductor device exhibiting improved conductivity but which is more resistant to and preferably incapable of assuming a nonpreferred latch state of operation.